


if you show up there (then you know I will too)

by bluemoontide



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoontide/pseuds/bluemoontide
Summary: ...can I go nowhere with you?orA story where nothing really happens.





	if you show up there (then you know I will too)

**Author's Note:**

> So this could probably have used way more editing, but I'm impatient and it's been bouncing around in my head for three days. It needed to come out.
> 
> Some of you may noticed that it's a bit of a stretch to have a treadmill on a tour bus but it's for my METAPHOR you guys COME ON. 
> 
> The title/summary comes from a Joel Plaskett Emergency song called—you guessed it—"Can I go Nowhere With You?" 
> 
> Not my most creative title but ehh
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s impossible to say exactly what rouses Scott from his broken sleep at 5:17 in the morning. It could easily be the steady _thump whirr_ of the treadmill wheezing over the soothing hum of the bus engine, but it's much more likely his natural rhythm synced with hers that tells him something is amiss.

He can feel it.

It’s enough to draw him out of his cozy bunk at such a ridiculous hour, and it’s enough to carry him across the narrow passage to the common area.

“Hey,” he says roughly, hugging his arms around his bare torso. Maybe he should have grabbed a shirt.

“Hey,” she replies between huffs, eyes focused ahead.

He waits. He’s found that's often the best strategy when it comes to Tessa.

It prevails, and she finally looks at him. His eyebrows shoot to his hairline as a response, pleading for an explanation.

“Sorry,” she mumbles looking a little bashful, but keeping her pace. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed.”

She shoots him a look that would terrify most men. Not him. Not Tess. He holds her gaze firm, and waits some more.

She turns away from him and fixes her eyes forward again. He sighs. He’ll have to prod a little.

“So are we gonna talk about it?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Tess, nothing you ever say is _stupid._ You’re the smartest person I know.” It’s true, and he’s happy to say it.

She shakes her head, looking a little exasperated.

He takes a few more steps so that he’s leaning on the metrics bar of the machine. He’s not going to give up that easy. Not at 5:20 AM. Not with Tessa.

“I thought Frank might be lonely?” She tries feebly when she realizes he won’t relent. Her face is really red. She’s been running for a while.

Scott looks over his shoulder to the driver and says casually, “Hey Frank. Are you lonely?”

“Naw boss,” the driver replies flatly. He’s getting more accustomed to their antics with every show. Nothing fazes Frank anymore.“This is literally my job. I like the quiet.”

Scott shrugs, “See? Frank’s fine. You gonna tell me what this is really about?”

Tessa jumps off the belt and stands on the static edges that frame it so she can glare at Scott properly. She leans heavily on the sensors and pants.

“And you’re not going to let this one go?” She sighs. She’s starting to sound a little defeated.

“Should I?” He asks, making sure he’s not pushing too much. He's giving her an out.

Tessa scrubs at her face and takes a swig of water after yanking it free from the cupholder. “Probably not.”

So he waits again.

She takes another drink and gulps hard. She looks out the window beside her and pointedly away from Scott.

“It’s like this treadmill. I’m maintaining my pace and moving forward but I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well we’re going to Manitoba.” He interjects...and regrets immediately.

“ _Scott!”_

“I’m sorry! I know! I couldn’t resist!” He rests his hand on her shoulder and looks and her with all the sincerity he feels. He knows what she means about feeling stuck.

He softens his tone to an octave that is reserved for quiet moments on the ice, behind the boards, and in the tunnel when it’s Just Them. “Forget I made that stupid joke. Please?”

She smiles because she understands him. He smiles because she continues.

“I don’t think it’s what you think though. It’s not like I’m stuck, more like I’m lost. Like, I know I’m going somewhere, but I don’t know where. And sometimes that really fucking scares me.”

Scott’s whole posture slacks. The tremor in her voice scares the shit out of him, and she shakes her leg like she always does when she’s trying not to cry. It guts him.

He pulls the emergency brake on treadmill, and climbs on after. She turns toward him and he wraps her into the tightest and most reassuring hug he can manage.

“I’m so sweaty!” She sniffles into his shoulder, pulling him in just as tight.

All he can muster is a few soft _shushes_ while he rocks them gently.

“You need sleep, T.”

“I’ll sleep when we get to Brandon,”

“Yes you will. And you’ll sleep on this bus too. So come on, I’ll stay with you.”

“Scott…”

He’s already tugging her along, but he says again, softly, “come on.”

So she does.

For the next two and a half hours, crammed in that tiny bunk with her, he doesn’t sleep.

But she does. So he’s happy.

* * *

Scott is fully prepared to lay there quietly and pretend he’s asleep until Tessa realizes they’ve arrived at the arena in Brandon. As long as it may be. She wakes on her own though, a few seconds after the motor dies, but he gets the pleasure of watching her wake up slowly. She's all flushed cheeks and messy hair. He savours it.

She shifts so she’s facing him and gives him a warm smile that makes his insides twist in the best way.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“What do you say we go somewhere?”

“Huh?” Is all she can manage. She rubs her eyes a little.

“Let’s just get out of here and run as fast as we can in one direction and see where we end up.”

“Right now?” She asks.

“I mean, I have to pee first, and then put some clothes on, but yeah, let’s do it!”

Her face perks up uncharacteristically for the early morning, and Scott feels it spread across to him.

“Okay!” She agrees. He practically jumps out of bed.

“Five minutes! That’s all I need!”

Five minutes later and she’s stretching her calves out at the base of the coach stairs. Scott inhales a lung full of frigid Manitoba air and crosses his hands over his chest. Maybe he didn’t think this one through…

“Ready?” Tessa asks excitedly. Just like that all of his doubts evaporate like the steam from his breath in the crisp morning air.

“Ready.” Is his response.

Then she’s gone. A full sprint across the parking lot. He laughs and follows after her, oblivious to the confused and bleary gazes of the crew and their castmates wandering out of their own buses at 8:45 AM.

* * *

Their gasping laughter cuts through the still air, and besides the moderate traffic in the business park, the atmosphere is calm and refreshing.

They find themselves in a small park less than a kilometer away from the venue. Sporting a thin treeline and about three park benches spread few and far between, it has little to offer by means of an urban escape. In spite of that, Scott figures it’s not a bad place turn up at.

She’s about fifty yards ahead of him and leaning on her thighs as she catches her breath.

“That’s not fair T, you had a warm up first!”

She doesn’t respond.

When he finally catches up, her eyes are glistening in the too-bright morning sunlight with unshed tears.

“Tess?”

“I’m fine. It’s just the cold air.”

He knows it’s not, but he decides to let it go anyway.

“It’s cute.”

She stands to her full height and tries to blink away the tears he wishes she wasn’t trying to hide. She’s confused.

“Wha—”

“The park! It’s really cute! Are you glad we ended up here?”

He can see a reluctant smile tug at the corner of her lips. He has a feeling that his whole idiot self managed to say the perfect thing at the perfect time. He’s so grateful for it. The look she’s giving him makes him totally forget the burning in his lungs and the stinging on his cheeks. It’s Just Them and it’s wonderful.

“I’m glad you’re with me.” She says simply.

His heart jumps in his throat, and he tries to think of something to say, but he’s at a loss.

Instead she hugs him. “Thank you.” She whispers into his chest.

He hugs her back and sighs. “It’s my pleasure, Tessa. Always.”

So she pulls away a little and kisses him. Soft. Tender. Not romantically or anything, but not _not_ romantically either.

“Come on,” she says leading him by his hand, his brain and rational thoughts trail behind them like a stubborn puppy.

“I saw a Tim’s across the street,” she continues. “So we should go there next.”

He nods dumbly and happily follows her lead.

**Author's Note:**

> ...you may notice that Scott doesn't say the thing about feeling stuck out loud, and I just wanted you guys to know it was intentional, and not fudged up continuity. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
